Todavía Puedo Luchar
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: A Okita le han detectado una delicada enfermedad, él detrás de su sonrisa tiene sentimientos encontrados, pero está convencido que aún puede luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Okita Souji "desde adentro"


"_Eligió luchar por su vida. Lo que mata es la sumisión. Cuando te niegas con todas tus fuerzas a rendirte, entonces trasciendes tu propia humanidad. Incluso ante la muerte, nunca te rindas."_

**Alucard, protagonista de "**_**Hellsing**_**"**

**TODAVÍA PUEDO LUCHAR**

**AUTORA SESSHA JAZMIN**

Desperté esta mañana temblando, sentía las sábanas húmedas de mi sudor. Me siento extraño, desde hace varios días que despierto en medio de la noche o a la madrugada con el cuerpo entumecido y sudando a mares.

Le pedí a Chizuru que me prepare un té, ella me sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, hace ya mucho tiempo que renuncié a mi intención de matarla, en primera porque siempre anda sonriendo mientras hace sus labores, y porque aunque no lo admita, ella se ganó mi aprecio del mismo modo que los demás sienten aprecio por ella en especial cierto pelinegro de ojos amatista, el mismo que la trajo al cuartel como prisionera, el mismo que finge altanería frente a ella, sé que él siente algo por ella.

Me levanté pesadamente del futón y me di una relajante ducha, debía comenzar el día, tenía que entrenar a mis hombres, no podía de ningún modo dejar que un simple resfriado me arruine el día, sí es sólo eso, un resfriado.

¡Kami! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tengo tanto frío? ¿De donde viene esa tos tan perniciosa? Maldita gripe que no se va…pero bueno, no me voy a dejar llevar por esto.

Salimos de ronda por las calles de Kioto y llevamos a Chizuru con nosotros, ella tiene la esperanza de encontrar a su padre y por eso la hemos traído, es una chica muy graciosa, esta mañana mientras Hajime entrenaba con su espada ella lo miraba con disimilo y él se dio cuenta así que le preguntó que quería. Ella quería salir del cuartel para buscar a su padre _"es razonable"_ pensé pero ella no podía salir sin permiso del Fukuchou y mucho menos en las patrullas sin tener algún tipo de defensa.

-Hajime medirá tu habilidad- de dije con tono pícaro.

Ella abrió los ojos mirándome con sorpresa.

-¿Acaso esa Kodashi que tienes es de adorno?-le preguntó Haijime con su habitual tono impersonal.

-¡No! Pero…Saito-San, sí te apuñalo con mi espada morirás- murmuró Chizuru con los ojos bajos.

Desde el fondo de mi alma surgió una carcajada que espantó a los pájaros del cerezo más cercano.

-¡No es gracioso Okita-San!- dijo la muchacha molesta.

-A...así que te preocupa matar a…-mi voz salía entrecortada por las carcajadas y unas lágrimas de risa perlaban mis ojos- a Ha...hajime ¡Es tan gracioso!- dije golpeando la madera del suelo y apretándome el estómago que ya me dolía de tanto reír.

-Yukimura, no te contengas, ven a mí con todo lo que tienes, sí te rehúsas a usar la espada, atácame el lado contrario de la cuchilla.

Chizuru desenvainó su Kodashi y apuntó a Hajime con la parte roma, en una fracción de segundo Hajime ya la tenía con el cuello peligrosamente cerca del filo de su espada, se separó de ella y envaino su espada.

-¿Quééé? ¡En una fracción de segundo!- la sorpresa estaba más que clara en los ojos y en la voz de Chizuru.

-Hajime es un maestro, le expliqué con calma.

-Creo que no va a haber problema con que nos acompañes en nuestras patrullas- murmuró Hajime.

-Vaya, la aprobación de Hajime, eso suena bien- dije sonriendo.

-¡Gracias!

-Pero si intentas escapar o interfieres en nuestra labor, te mataremos- dije sin perder mi tono suave y jovial.

-Gracias- repitió la muchacha en tono alegre. Me sorprendí que a pesar de haberle advertido por enésima vez que la mataría siga sonriendo de esa manera. Me pregunto si ella no tiene miedo de nada.

Un ruido extraño me sacó de mis cavilaciones, Chizuru había entrado precipitadamente a un restaurante y unos hombres la estaban atacando por el simple hecho de estar con nosotros, sentí un acceso de ira y junto con mis hombres entramos al restaurante, _"casualmente"_ los Ishin Shishi Chosuu estaban reunidos allí y capturamos a algunos de ellos quienes confesaron que habría una reunión importante esa noche.

Decidimos actuar, después de todo el Shinsengumi tiene como función cuidar de la paz de Kioto.

Llegamos al Ikedaya y la espera se hacía larga, Kondou San decidió entrar y atacar a los Ishin Shishi Chosuu, el plan que tenían de incendiar la ciudad y secuestrar luego al emperador era cruel, no entiendo cómo pueden ser tan egoístas de trazar un plan así en donde vidas inocentes se verían afectadas…no importa, el Shinsengumi siempre protegerá a la capital.

Limpiamos el primer piso y subí con rapidez las escaleras, a Heisuke lo habían golpeado en la frente. Mi espada cortaba todo lo que estaba a su paso, en el segundo piso estaba un hombre rubio de ojos carmesí. Comencé a pelear con él.

No entendía sí él hombre era demasiado poderoso o yo me estaba debilitando ¡Maldita sea que se me ocurre toser en ese momento!

La voz de Chizuru me sonó extraña en medio del caos de la batalla. Ella se había parado en medio del rubio y yo, él sonreía, de un movimiento puse a Chizuru tras mío pero un acceso de tos y un extraño olor a sangre fresca llegaban a mí…no veía nada…todo se oscurecía a mi alrededor ¿Qué demonios sucede?

.

.

.

.

-¿Así que tengo la infame enfermedad sin cura?- le pregunté al doctor Matsumoto tratando de parecer casual.

Me había citado lejos de las miradas de los demás para darme una noticia terrible pero que en el fondo sospechaba: me había dicho que tenía tuberculosis…una enfermedad sin cura, yo Okita Souji, Capitán de la Primera Unidad de Shinsengumi, "_el prodigio del kendo_", maestro del Tenen Rishin Ryu desde los 18 años, no moriría en batalla sino que me consumía lenta pero inexorablemente por una enfermedad. Reí ante lo irónico de la situación.

-Souji ¡Tómalo enserio! Debes dejar el Shinsengumi de inmediato, buscar un lugar fresco y no sobre esforzarte demasiado…

-¿Dejar el Shinsengumi? Ya sea una vida larga o corta hay pocas cosas que puedo hacer, mataré a cualquiera que se oponga al Shinsengumi, eso el lo que tengo que hacer.

Vi al doctor alejarse así que me senté en un banco de los jardines del cuartel y susurré:

-Sal de ahí, Chizuru-Chan- palmee con suavidad el banco de madera- siéntate aquí.

Ella se acercó a mí, suaves lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, no podía creerlo. Le había dicho cientos de veces que la mataría y aún así lloraba por mí.

-Ne, Chizuru-Chan ¿Acaso creíste en esa ridícula broma?

Ella no respondió, pero seguía echando lagrimones.

-Por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto, será nuestro secreto, sí no lo haces, te mataré.-Le dije medio en broma, medio enserio.

-Okita-San, siempre dices eso-murmuró

-Es verdad- concedí, sentí el impulso de abrazarla con fuerza contra mi pecho pero me contenté con palmearle el hombro y me marché de su lado.

Nadie se enteraría que me estaba muriendo, no dejaría que nadie me tenga lástima…viviría lo que me quedara de vida al límite…después de todo, **TODAVÍA PUEDO LUCHAR.**

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Cuando vi hace algunos años _Peacemaker Kurogane_ y detectaron a Okita tan horrible enfermedad…lloré, cuando vi en _Hakuouki _la misma escena…lloré, en los recuerdos de Kenshin, en el manga, también mencionan la enfermedad de Okita.

Entiendo a Okita, incluso comprendí su desesperación al beber el Ochimizu ¡Cuantas veces repetí la misma frase que Okita! Había momentos en que mi tratamiento se hacía demasiado duro y procuraba sonreír y decía como quien no quiere la cosa "_Todavía puedo luchar_", la verdad que era para darme ánimos a mí misma.

Es mi versión de Okita "_Desde adentro_"…de nuevo la señorita drama al ataque XD

Ya sabéis…sugerencias, halagos, críticas, tomatazos o manzanas para mi Shinigami…reviews o PM

**LUNES 11 DE FEBRERO DEL 2013 **

.

.

.

.

**Revisión: **Incluí una frase de Alucard, el protagonista de Hellsing, que va perfectamente con Okita y corregí errores que saltaban a la vista.

También el evidente error histórico de llamar "Satchou" al grupo de rebeldes en el Ikedaya, no, eran los Ishin Shishi Chosuu soy muy quisquillosa en eso (?)

Respondiendo a la pregunta de Vicky-Chan16 _**¿Qué harías si te enteraras que estás enfermo con una enfermedad incurable?**_

No quiero parecer cursi ni tomarme como ejemplo **"you can't give up!",** esa es la respuesta, si ahora me dieran el ochimizu, probablemente no lo bebería, pero si hubiera sido en los momentos más jodidos, sin duda, lo hubiera bebido hasta la última gota…

**Muchas Gracias a:** Vicky-Chan 16 y a Ainhoa11

**Martes, 09 de abril del 2013**


End file.
